


A Promise at Sunrise

by Alessariel



Series: Promises-verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean, Costumes, Creature Castiel, Creature Fic, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, just a tiny bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessariel/pseuds/Alessariel
Summary: “Dude, don’t look now, but there’s another guy wearing the same costume as you!” Charlie daintily sipped her drink while Dean nearly spat out his beer.What starts with a similar costume rapidly turns into the most amazing one-night stand Dean's ever had. Cas is funny, gorgeous, mysterious and really knows how to use his... wings. Among other things.Dean made Cas promise to stay the night and watch the sunrise with him, but he finds himself hoping that Cas will stay a lot longer than that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spnhell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnhell/gifts).



> This was written for the Profound Bond Discord Server Halloween Exchange. My giftee was JJ aka spnhell. I really hope you like it, even if it's not bottom!Cas as you requested! *sheepish wave*
> 
> I can't thank Adaille enough. Not only did they give me the idea when I was panicking hard about what to write, then cheerleaded me all through the writing process, they also did the beta (again). I would be lost without them! Thank you so much, hun!

 

“Dude, don’t look now, but there’s another guy wearing the same costume as you!” Charlie daintily sipped her drink while Dean nearly spat out his beer. 

“What? Where?” 

Dean turned around too fast, his big unwieldy costume wings flapping wildly as he did. Charlie would’ve been smacked in the face if she hadn’t ducked with the practised ease of the seasoned cosplayer.

“Hey! Watch what you’re doing with those things! Those should require a license to carry!” 

But Dean wasn’t listening. He’d spotted the man Charlie had been talking about. The guy would have been hard to miss. His leathery costume wings were even bigger than Dean’s, his horns longer, and he wore his getup with an air of quiet confidence that Dean could only dream of achieving one day. Dean only realized he’d been gaping when Charlie smacked his arm.

“Ow! What the hell, Charlie! That costume looks nothing like mine!” 

“I only meant he’s obviously also dressed as a demon, dumbass.”

“Yeah, but his costume definitely didn’t come from Spirit Halloween. Holy shit. That’s gotta be custom built. Just look at the wings! That’s at least cosplay grade, maybe even movie grade. And the horns are awesome too!”

Dean and Charlie both studied the guy’s costume critically, comparing their observations like two wine connoisseurs. If Dean noticed that the guy also had a very nice body and was rocking a positively droolworthy shock of bedhead hair, well. He was only human underneath his demon costume, after all.

“I’m gonna go talk to him!” Dean declared. 

“You’re not going to make a scene because Wings over there has the better costume, are you?” Charlie raised an eyebrow.

“Oh believe me, if I’m making a scene it won’t have anything to do with his wings.” Dean winked at her and she giggled and smacked his arm again. 

“Go get ‘em, tiger!”

Dean rubbed the sore spot. Damn, she was strong for such a tiny person. Resolutely, he drew a fortifying breath, righted his horns, and got ready to mingle.

***

“Wings” turned out to be shorter than he looked from afar. Dean could have sworn the guy would totally tower over him—he just looked that imposing with his lifelike horns and wings—but he was actually a few inches or so shorter than Dean himself. Not that Dean minded.

“Hey! Nice costume!” was what he finally settled on, after deliberating for at least five minutes. Dean mentally smacked himself for using what had to be the lamest pickup-line anyone had used at any Halloween party, ever. 

Wings turned around, squinting, and Dean was struck dumb by a piercing gaze from the bluest eyes he’d ever seen.

“Oh wow! Nice touch with the contacts! I like that you didn’t go with the stereotypical red! Where did you even find those, they’re so blue! Dude, is that a glow in the dark effect?” 

Dean suddenly realized that he was babbling, while Wings still hadn’t said a word. Instead, the guy gave him a slow once over and if his expression of appreciation was anything to go by, he liked what he saw. Dean counted that as a hopeful start.

“Um, sorry, here I am rambling at you and I haven’t even introduced myself. My name’s Dean. Your costume really rocks! You gotta let me know how you made those wings! Or did you have them custom-built? In that case, I’m gonna need the address of your costume maker or Charlie will kill me. ”

“Hello Dean.” And holy shit, Wings had a voice like rocks and gravel that went straight to Dean’s crotch. 

Dean realized he was staring again, and he blushed. Luckily, Wings seemed to find that endearing, because he gave Dean the first resemblance of a smile he’d seen the guy do so far.

“My name is Castiel. I’m afraid I cannot tell you where the wings came from.”

“Oh of course, trade secret, I get it, Cas...tee.. el? Castiel? I’ve never heard that name before.”

“It’s a very old name, it’s fallen out of use, I suppose.” Castiel smiled politely. “You can call me Cas, if you want. That’s what my brother calls me.”

“Cas. I like it. So, what’s a guy like you doing at a place like this?”

“Why? Do I look like I do not belong here?” This prospect seemed to confuse and slightly panic Castiel, and Dean got the impression that the guy must be new to the area. 

He could scarcely fathom how hard it must be to move to a completely new place and have to learn your way around. Dean had lived in Lawrence his whole life, never even had to move once as he’d inherited his parents house after his dad died. He was its sole occupant now after Sammy left for Stanford.

“No, no, you’re perfectly fine! Really fine. I mean have you seen yourself? Uh. I mean…” Dean blushed again, but that seemed to do the trick. The panicked look in Castiel’s striking blue eyes vanished and was replaced by a smile so stunning it took Dean’s breath away.

“That’s good. I don’t get to go out very often, only on Halloween, really, so I always worry about not fitting in.” Castiel’s smile turned endearingly sheepish.

“Heh, the one night of the year where lost souls wander the earth? Yeah, I get it. You’re doing great, Cas,” Dean said softly. “I don’t go out as often as I used to, either. My friend dragged me to this party. That’s her over there, the redhead pretending not to be spying on us.” 

Castiel raised an eyebrow and dryly waved at Charlie who, caught redhanded, looked flustered and pretended to suddenly be engrossed in her glass.

“She seems nice. It’s good to have friends who watch out for you.” Castiel’s voice was wistful. 

Dean wondered if maybe Castiel was so new here that he didn’t really have any social connections yet besides that brother he’d mentioned. Well, in that case Dean was more than happy to be his first. Friend, he meant. Totally platonic, of course. Though watching those thick thighs move underneath the artfully draped black tunic Castiel had chosen to wear did a lot to weaken Dean’s resolve.

“Is that why you went all out with your look? Did you want to make a bit of a splash in the local scene? If so, I can tell you it’s working.” Dean was trying for light hearted humor but missed by a mile, unable to conceal his admiration for Cas’ appearance. Did that make him shallow? It seemed kinda shallow to reduce a person to their outward appearance, but damn, Cas was hot, costumed or not.

“I don’t understand that reference.” Castiel’s reply was delivered completely serious and it cracked Dean up.

“Dude, lighten up. How about we get you a drink and then I’ll introduce you around? You’ll be a part of the crowd in no time, I promise! We’ll make the most of your special night out, you’ll see. Us monsters have to stick together, right?”

“I’d like that very much, Dean.” Again, Castiel seemed completely serious and strangely, he also looked at Dean like he’d just hung the moon.

***

Three drinks later and Dean had to reevaluate his initial evaluation of Castiel. Once he’d downed a few drinks, Castiel revealed his dry wit and a sassy streak a mile wide. He was making jokes about monsters turning into pumpkins at the stroke of midnight and Dean laughed his ass off even if he wasn’t sure if Cas was seriously getting his fairy tales mixed up or if he was just trying to be funny.

The mentioned stroke of midnight found both of them outside on the patio, sitting next to an outdoor heater and gazing into the starlit night sky. Thankfully, neither of them had turned into a pumpkin. Dean had already told Cas all about his classic car restoration business, his little brother and his hobbies (“Classic cars, classic rock and karaoke. And larping.”). 

Castiel had been a bit more vague in his answers, but Dean had learned that Cas was apparently some sort of security guard, which explained why he was a bit tight lipped about what he was supposedly guarding. Cas also had a brother who seemed a bit of a prankster—the guy was even here, at this party, but Cas had lost sight of him a while ago. He’d also said that he lived next to a church and it was clear by implication that he didn’t get out much, even if Dean was fairly sure the “only once a year” thing must be over exaggeration. 

They’d drifted a lot closer during the last hour, and at some point Cas had just taken Dean’s hand like it was the most natural thing in the world. He was stroking the back of it now as if he was marveling at the texture of Dean’s skin or something. 

Dean didn’t complain. This was just so nice. Cas was funny, drop dead gorgeous and the most attentive listener Dean had ever met. To his complete and utter surprise, Dean felt himself opening up to Cas about things he’d barely even told Charlie about. Like how he was lonely now that Sam was gone, all alone in the big house. How he’d never really felt safe after his dad had been shot during a mugging. How he wished there was someone watching over him, like his mom had promised him as a kid when she told him “Angels are watching over you.”

Dean felt like he could tell Cas about his most private dreams, fears and feelings and Cas would listen and understand and take him seriously. It was amazing.

It also didn’t hurt that Dean had been fantasizing about kissing Cas for the past twenty minutes or so.

“ … and then Gabriel said “I’d rather eat a pigeon than suck your dick!” Castiel was laughing so hard by now that he had tears in his eyes, and it was so beautiful and endearing that Dean just couldn’t help himself. He leaned forward and captured Castiel’s lips in a tender kiss.

Castiel froze for a second and Dean was scared that he’d made a mistake, but then Castiel’s hands were framing his face. Castiel drew Dean close and the kiss turned from tender to steaming hot in about 0.1 seconds flat.

Dean only came back to himself as he was straddling Cas’ thighs, hands buried in Cas’ hair and stroking those incredible horns, making out like he hadn’t since he was a teenager.

“Holy shit.” Dean drew back with a gasp. 

“Dean, I…” Castiel was wide-eyed beneath him, hands stroking down Dean’s back reverently. 

“Come home with me.” Dean interrupted whatever Castiel was going to say, feeling too deliciously reckless to wait. It’d been years since he’d done the one night stand thing, but he hadn’t been this insanely attracted to anyone in a long time. And not just to Cas’ body. Sometime during their conversation, Dean had started falling for the whole package.

“Please, Cas. Come home with me. I promise I’ll make it worth your while. I’ll make you breakfast in the morning and we’ll watch the sunrise together from my roof. The view is spectacular.”

Castiel was silent for a moment, and Dean was starting to get afraid that he might’ve overshot his goal by a mile and scared Cas off. But then a slow smile spread over Cas’ face and he nodded. “I’d love that, Dean. Let me just tell my brother and then we can go.”

***

Sunrise and breakfast were a million miles away though as the door slammed close behind Dean, and he found himself shoved against the wall of his corridor. Castiel was everywhere. He was sucking a mark into Dean’s neck—and how Cas knew that sucking this particular spot always made Dean’s toes curl Dean would never know—and Castiel’s hands were feverishly wandering over every available part of Dean’s skin as if Cas just couldn’t get enough of touching him.

“Ah, Cas! Uh—!” 

Cas laughed wickedly and brushed his thumbs over Dean’s nipples again, making Dean suck in a desperate breath and thump his head back against the wall. With the horns still firmly attached to his head and that otherworldly glint from his contacts, Castiel really looked the part of the eldritch creature he was pretending to be, and it turned Dean on to no end. 

Cas’ wings were looming behind him and Dean suddenly realized how gracefully Cas was moving, how his wings almost seemed to be a real part of his body. He’d never noticed Cas smacking anyone with his wings during the entire night, or toppling over any cups because he forgot they were there, like Dean had done a couple of times. 

“Oh!” Dean squeaked when Cas suddenly hoisted him up as if he weighed nothing. 

Dean clamped his legs instinctively around Cas’ waist, moaning as his straining erection brushed against Cas’ abs. Dean hadn’t really thought about how this encounter would go—he was a man of equal opportunities in more than one area of his life—but he found himself very much aboard with the recent developments.

Cas’ show of strength turned Dean on more than he was willing to admit, and started him wondering what else Cas could do. He could probably hold Dean down easily while he fucked him from behind. Dean shivered at the delicious slew of fantasies and Castiel took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Dean’s mouth and kiss Dean like there was no tomorrow.

“Ah, Dean… you feel so divine! Your skin, it’s so soft and warm!” Cas drew back from the kiss and was murmuring strange endearments against Dean’s skin, alternating them with sweet peppering kisses that drove Dean wild.

“Unf… Bed, Cas! C’mon!” Dean barely managed to get the command out before Castiel honest to god picked him up and carried him down the corridor. 

Dean was by no means a twink, working on cars all day gave him some serious muscle, and though turning thirty had given him a bit of a soft middle, he was still a strong, tall man. But Castiel didn’t seem to even notice Dean’s weight as he carried him, sure-footed and with impatient strides towards the open door of Dean’s bedroom.

Dean bounced on the mattress, and then Castiel was on him again. It felt like getting devoured by a perfect storm, and Castiel wasn’t even taking the time to lose his costume.

One of Dean’s horns had been knocked askance, and he’d lost the wings at the door when he’d taken off his jacket before Cas had started his conquest. But Cas still looked positively otherworldly, poised above Dean with his wings blocking out the light. Strangely, Dean felt perfectly safe here, underneath Cas, and Cas’ adoring gaze. He leaned up hungrily for another kiss and groaned when the movement brought his crotch into contact with Cas’ thigh. 

Dean’s hand slid down the amazingly realistically textured wings, then he moved his hand down Cas’ flowing garment and…

“Dude! Are you going commando under that tunic?” Dean could scarcely believe it. He’d assumed Cas was wearing at least long johns underneath that flimsy piece of fabric. It was freezing outside but Cas hadn’t ever shown any signs of discomfort.

“Are you complaining?” Cas was smirking, eyes glimmering in the low light spilling in from the corridor. He was moving his pelvis in a strangely fluid motion, thrusting his long, hard erection against Dean’s hand. Dean immediately forgot what he’d been about to say.

“Come here.” Dean pulled Cas down and they both moaned as their cocks brushed through two layers of fabric.

“You’re wearing too many clothes! I need to feel you, taste you! Hurry, Dean!” Cas seemed almost feverishly determined, as if he feared that tonight’s magic might run out and Dean would turn back into a pumpkin after all. 

He helped Dean peel off the black faux leather shirt he’d been wearing, and almost tore the seam of Dean’s skin-tight black jeans in his impatience. Dean was right behind Cas, equally impatient to get down to business.

“That needs to go too!” Dean growled, tearing at Cas’ tunic. 

To his surprise, the garment parted easily, and all but flew off Cas. With Cas' body finally revealed, Dean started to look for how Cas' wings were staying on his back without visible straps, but then Cas' shoulders and chest and abs registered and that suddenly seemed way more important.

“Holy wow.” Strangely, Cas blushed. Dean couldn’t believe that someone who looked like Cas could still be bashful. Dean splayed his hands reverently over Cas’ beautifully chiselled flesh. He’d never seen such perfection outside of a museum. It was like one of the great ancient sculptors had decided to make one last masterpiece, then give it life. “You look like a Greek statue. Wow.”

“I’m nothing special. Barely rough-hewn stone. But you, Dean! Oh, just look at you!” 

And look Cas did. His gaze travelled hungrily all over Dean’s body, and it felt like a heated caress. Cas’ hands trembled as if he was about to touch something infinitely precious. Finally, Cas smoothed his hands down Dean’s chest, and Dean sucked in his belly almost instinctively. Castiel suddenly flicked one of Dean’s nipples sharply, making Dean exhale in surprise.

“Please don’t ever hide from me, Dean. You’re perfect in every way.”

Dean felt himself blush profusely again, and wondered how Castiel managed to bring out that side in him. Instead of dealing with it like an adult, he decided to cup Cas’ cheeks and draw him down into a heated kiss.

“Fuck me, Cas,” Dean whispered against Cas’ lips, and felt more than saw Castiel’s whole body give a delicious shudder at the suggestion. Dean fumbled in the drawer for lube and a condom, placing it next to the pillow before turning back to Cas, who promptly kissed him again.

“Whatever you wish, I will do.” The earnest promise seemed much too weighty for a one-night fling. Whispered in that rough voice, it made goosebumps travel down Dean’s spine, and he moaned desperately, crushing his lips against Castiel’s again and again.

From there it was a heated frenzy. Cas all but devoured Dean’s body, tracing the contours of his muscles with fingers and lips. Dean finally felt a little silly just laying there and letting Cas do his thing so he tried to flip them—and found that he couldn’t. No matter how much he strained, Cas wouldn’t budge an inch.

“Cas..! Let me… please, I need to…”

“Dean?” Cas sounded wrecked, his cheeks deliciously flushed, his lips kiss-swollen and his eyes brighter than ever, really glowing. Amazing contacts, Dean thought dazedly. Cool.

“I want to taste you, please, Cas…”

“Oh! Of course, Dean!” Castiel’s overly formal way of speaking even in such a situation endeared him even more to Dean. Castiel slid down from where he’d been perching above Dean, then rolled to lay on his back, curiously watching as Dean straddled his legs in turn, getting his first good look at Cas’ cock. And what a cock it was. Just as beautiful as the rest of Castiel, as perfect as if Michelangelo himself had held the chisel and formed it.

Dean couldn’t wait to get his mouth on it. He leaned down, and Castiel’s luminous eyes followed him greedily. Cas’ leathery wings were spread wide next to him, so Dean had to kneel on them, but Cas didn’t seem to be worried about the fabric tearing or being damaged. The wings were almost warm to the touch, a rough yet smooth feeling that was odd but also somehow very nice. But as awesome as Cas’ wings were, Dean cared much more about that magnificent cock right now.

He leaned down and nosed at it, rubbing his cheek against it to get a feel for the texture. The tip was already leaking precum and Dean closed his lips around it delicately, and gave it a few kitten licks. Cas’ taste exploded over Dean’s tongue, nothing like any flavor of cum he’d ever experienced before. It had a slightly bitter, earthy and almost metallic taste—not that cum ever tasted very good—but despite the strange flavor Dean loved it because it was so distinctively Cas. Just like Cas smelled a bit different, like sun-baked stone and the tang of lightning in the air. Dean knew he’d never forget this taste, no matter how long he lived, and he’d always associate it with Cas from now on.

If the small noises Cas made were any indication, then he liked what Dean was doing, so Dean took courage and plunged down, taking as much of Cas’ cock into his mouth as he could. Cas was quite a bit above average size, so Dean wasn’t able to take all of him, especially since it had been a while since he’d given anyone head.

Dean had forgotten how much he loved this act, the feel of it, the devotion to his partner’s pleasure. He especially loved how Cas’ hands hesitantly caressed Dean’s head, gently tugging at his hair as if Cas was afraid of hurting Dean. Dean let go of Cas’ erection with a wet pop, a string of saliva still connecting his mouth to Cas’ cock. 

“You can grab my head, if you want to, Cas, I really don’t mind. Show me how you like it?” he begged, and Castiel gasped as if Dean was his every fantasy fulfilled. 

Immediately his grip tightened, and he gently pushed Dean’s mouth back towards his cock. Dean went obediently and opened wide, and Cas inserted himself, then ever so slowly started fucking Dean’s mouth. Dean loved every second. He could feel how Cas was testing out which angle was good for them both, how deep he could go before Dean would start to choke, always backing off when he felt it getting too much. But then he picked up the pace and suddenly his cock popped into Dean’s throat and bumped the back of it, making Dean choke a little. Cas immediately drew back. Despite this, Dean was surprised how much he loved the experience, giving over control to Cas. 

He made himself go pliant and looked up through his lashes at Castiel, who seemed wholly enraptured, eyes half lidded and head thrown in ecstasy while he made these sexy little grunts. Dean gave him silent permission, and Cas’ whole face lit up as he let go, really fucking Dean’s face. Dean could feel his own erection throb between his legs, slowly leaking a puddle onto the sheets. Cas took his pleasure and Dean suddenly wondered if he could come just from this—when Cas suddenly stopped and drew out.

Dean was confused for a moment but then realized how heavily Cas was breathing and how tense he seemed, and he smirked in understanding. 

“You liked that,” Dean purred, and crawled up to give Cas a taste of himself.

“So did you.” Cas returned the smirk with a raised eyebrow and a look down at Dean’s leaking cock, and then they were kissing again.

Dean tensed in surprise when suddenly a wet finger slid between his cheeks and started playing with his hole. When and how had Cas managed to uncap the lube and wet his fingers? He didn’t really care though, because Cas was expertly fingering him, slipping his finger in and out of Dean’s hole while never stopping the kissing. When Cas found his prostate, Dean’s whole body gave a jolt, and he groaned into Cas’ mouth, rubbing his cock against Cas’ thigh again. A second finger joined the first, and after overcoming the first moments of feeling strange, Dean began to crave the fullness.

“More!” he begged, and was rewarded with a third finger and a delicious burn.

“Yes! Cas, please!” Dean was crying out now with every thrust of Cas’ fingers inside of his body, loving the feeling but knowing better things were yet to come. 

Suddenly, Cas withdrew his fingers and used his clearly superior strength to flip them again. Dean cried out at the loss of Cas’ fingers, his pelvis rising in an unconscious attempt to get himself filled again. Castiel took Dean’s legs and hooked them over his shoulder. 

“I can’t wait any longer, I... ah!—I’m gonna penetrate you now!”

The stilted phrase didn’t even sound strange to Dean, he was that far gone already. “Do it, get in me, c’mon, want you to, need you to!” Dean was babbling as he watched Cas put the condom over his cock with hooded eyes, then Cas lifted Dean’s whole body like he weighed nothing, positioned himself and slid in with a sure, confident stroke that made Dean bow his back and cry out in wordless ecstasy.

That was only the beginning of the ride. Dean had no idea where Cas had been all his life, because that stamina? That had to be inhuman. Cas didn’t waste any time plowing into Dean like he’d always belonged there, thrusting deep as if he wanted to leave a lasting impression. Dean could only hold on for the ride, fingers flexing alternatively in the sheets and against every bit of Cas’ skin he could reach. The pleasure was so overwhelming that Dean’s throat locked up and he was only able to punch out aborted little grunts.

Castiel reached into him, deep, deeper, making himself a home inside of Dean’s body, heart and soul. His heated eyes watched Dean unravel beneath him, Cas making those sexy, almost animalistic grunts again that drove Dean wild.

Just when he thought he’d pass out from the sheer pleasure, Cas leaned down and tenderly kissed Dean’s cheek, his cock driving deeper than ever.

“Let go for me, Dean, let me watch you…” Cas whispered and strangely that was what drove Dean over the edge. 

With a wordless cry he orgasmed, tightening around Cas until he could feel Cas’ cock throbbing inside the condom, emptying itself as well. Dean really felt like he blacked out for a second there, because when he came to, Cas was half slumped across him, still shuddering occasionally, before rolling off to the side.

“Wow.” Dean blinked, starring sightlessly at the ceiling. “So that’s what they mean when they say someone ‘fucked your brains out’.” 

Cas chuckled lowly, and Dean already mourned the contact, feeling strangely empty.

As if it was no big thing, Cas drew Dean close to his chest, apparently completely uncaring about the sticky situation and to his great surprise, Dean went willingly. He’d never been a cuddler, but this… this was nice. Really nice.

They lay like that for a while, each listening to the other’s heartbeat slow down again. Cas was idly smoothing his hands over Dean’s skin, and Dean had never felt so cherished before.

“So… was that adequate?” Cas’ voice shook Dean from his dazed reverie.

“Adequate? Dude, that was awesome. My only regret is that we won’t be able to do it again right away because my refractory period isn’t what it used to be.”

Cas chuckled, a pleased, happy sound, and Dean found his heart suddenly full to overflowing. His brain had a moment of panic, screaming danger and abort, but he was too sated and happy to really listen. Instead, Dean got up, got a wet towel from the bathroom and cleaned both of them up. Cas had disposed of the condom in the meantime and shortly after, they were snuggled up together again. 

Dean felt himself start to doze off, and a sleepy look at the clock confirmed that it was already past three am.

“Hey Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?” came the quiet reply.

“If I fall asleep, wake me up for the sunrise, alright? I really want to watch it with you. And make you breakfast. Promise me you’ll stay?” Suddenly the thought of Cas sneaking out in the middle of the night made Dean’s heart clench.

Cas was quiet for a while but his arms tightened protectively around Dean. Dean had a moment of panic, wondering if Cas had already planned his walk of shame, and was now thinking about how to break it to Dean. But then Cas sighed softly and smiled.

“Don’t worry, Dean. I won’t leave you. I promised you I’d do as you wished, and so I will.” Castiel softly kissed Dean’s hair, something no one had done since Dean had been little. “Sleep. I’ll watch over you, keep you safe.” 

Dean wanted to ask more, make Castiel promise he’d stay tomorrow, stay forever, but as if Cas’ words had been a command, he felt his consciousness slipping away from him. The last thing he saw was Cas’ face with his strange luminous eyes, framed by the wings, looking down at him with a wistful expression.

***

Dean woke again some time later because Cas was feverishly kissing him again.  
“Need you, Dean. Please… let me see you, feel you… “ Cas’ voice was wrecked, so full of emotion and desire, Dean couldn’t have done anything else but sleepily spread his legs in invitation. Cas slid right into him again, determined and a little bit desperate, and they moved in a trancelike dance, less fucking and more making love. If Dean had been fully conscious, he might have panicked again because these kinds of feelings weren’t supposed to happen with a one night stand, but instead he came with a soft sigh while Cas strained against him and exchanged unhurried kisses with Cas as they both recovered. Cas cleaned them up, then wrapped Dean in his arms. Dean felt warm and safe and sated and was asleep again within moments. His last thought was that maybe it really had just been a dream, because such perfection surely couldn’t exist in the waking world.

***

The next time Dean woke, the bedroom was still filled with twilight. Dean’s cheek and lips were tingling from a phantom touch, as if Castiel had only just kissed him. Dean smiled and turned, expecting to find Cas next to him, but the bed was empty. Panic woke him up faster than anything else could have, but the first thing he noticed was Cas’ tunic still laying at the end of the bed, so he was sure that Cas couldn’t have left. Dean had barely settled back down into the sheets, heartbeat slowing down, when suddenly “Shake it off” started blaring. Growling, Dean almost fell out of the bed in his search for his phone, which turned out to be in the back pocket of his jeans.

He mashed the call button, not even looking at the display. Only two people would call him at this time of day, and both knew better than to wake the sleeping bear.

“What!”

“Dude! You’re alive!” Charlie’s chipper voice was hard to deal with this early in the morning, and Dean fell back against his pillow with a groan.

“Celeste Middleton, I sincerely hope you have a good reason for calling me at this hour!” he growled.

“Oooh, bringing out the big guns, someone’s grumpy. I thought you’d be in a better mood after you scored with that dreamy guy. Did it not work out?” Charlie mentioning Cas immediately pacified Dean's flare of temper.

“Oh, it worked out alright.” He smirked.

“Eeeeeh! I knew it!” Charlie squealed. “That’s why I’m calling. Queens need to check in with their handmaidens to see if everything’s ok! That’s our noble right and responsibility!” Underneath her cheerful banter, Dean heard the trace of worry, and the rest of his grumpiness vanished. Charlie simply had his back, just like he’d be doing for her if she’d left with someone.

“I’m good, Charlie. Really, really good.” Dean smiled as memories of last night flashed before his eyes, making little Dean perk up and take notice. Damn, that had been probably the best sex he’d ever had. He just hoped Cas was willing to stick around for a while. Hopefully for more than sex, too. Sappy thoughts of walks in the park and road trips in the Impala and gaming nights with his friends rapidly flashed before Dean’s eyes and he was surprised by how much he wanted that with Cas.

“I’m glad, Dean.” Charlie sounded like it, too. “So tell me everything! How are you? How was it? Is he still there? Is he as dreamy in bed as he looked just standing there? Are you going to see him again?”

“Amazing, life changing, he’s in the bathroom I think, absolutely and god, I really hope so!”

Charlie giggled. “Dean, what’s up with you? I’ve never heard you wax poetic like that over a guy you had an one night stand with? That’s not like you at all, Mr. Unattached Drifter Christmas?”

“Charlie, I know it sounds crazy but… Cas is different, you know? He... it’s hard to explain. He made me feel cherished and... safe.” Dean put an arm before his eyes, phone still firmly pressed to his ear. He couldn’t help but smile. “I mean.. he’s funny, and he’s drop dead gorgeous—seriously, you should see him naked—” Charlie whooped and Dean laughed “— not that you ever will because I don’t share, Bradbury.”

“Rrright and you know as much as I’m able to appreciate the male form aesthetically I’d rather stay away from dicks, no matter how pretty. But Dean, aren’t you moving, er, a little fast?”

“Ugh, I know, Charlie, believe me. This is so unlike me. But Cas is just really special. And if he’s willing to stick around… well. I really think he might be it, Charles.”

Charlie was silent for a long while, seemingly stunned. “Well. That’s certainly a first. I’ll have to come over and check out this boy wonder for myself, it seems. Give him the third degree, make sure he won’t hurt you.”

“Heh. Give us a little time, ok? Once I’m sure he won’t be running for the hills screaming, you’re welcome to do the ‘I got my own sword and I know how to use it’ routine.”

“Alright, handmaiden. Deal. Just…. Dean? Be careful, ok? I really don’t wanna see you get hurt.”

Dean swallowed thickly, sudden affection for his best friend tying his tongue.

“Promise, Charles. Now scram, I’m gonna watch the sunrise with Cas. I promised him.”

“Alright, but we’ll talk more later, yeah?”

“Yeah! Bye Charlie!” Dean hung up. He lay there for a while, contemplating the things he’d just told Charlie, and to his great surprise he found that he’d meant every word. It was crazy, it was impossible, but… he’d really fallen for Cas, hard. Now if only Cas had also fallen for him… Speaking of. It had been a while since Dean had woken and he’d yet to hear Cas anywhere in the house. Where was he?

Groaning, Dean finally got up. The first rays of the sun were already peeking in through the window, with the promise of a glorious, albeit very frosty November morning.  
Cas really shouldn’t be running around naked when it was freezing like this. Dean took a moment to pull on his favourite bathrobe and slippers. He trailed his hand over the fabric of Cas’ tunic, marveling at the strange slick feeling. Then he went off in search for his wayward lover.

Dean checked the bathroom adjectant to the master suite first, but it was empty. He thought that maybe Cas hadn’t wanted to wake him and had gone off to use another bathroom instead, but the guest bathroom down the hall and the one upstairs were just as empty. Slowly, Dean was starting to feel a sliver of dread. But Cas had promised he’d stay. He wouldn’t go back on a promise like that, would he? Dean checked the kitchen next, hoping that maybe Cas had decided to surprise him by making breakfast, but the kitchen was empty and apparently unused, and, Dean was starting to panic. Without the tunic, he would’ve believed Cas left or that he’d dreamed the whole thing, but the tunic was irrefutable proof. Or, maybe Cas had borrowed some of Dean’s clothes? Maybe he gone out to get … eggs? Or something? Grasping at straws, Dean stormed back to the bedroom, checking the wardrobe, but he found everything in its place. 

Cas couldn’t have left naked. Not with how cold it was outside, Dean was sure of that. Or at least he tried to tell himself that, to calm his racing heart.

“Cas?” Dean finally gave in to desperation, and began to call his lover’s name. “Castiel?” 

He even checked the basement and the attic—both empty—then methodically searched every room, but Cas was nowhere to be found. While he was looking upstairs, he suddenly saw something unusual from the corner of his eyes. Turning and squinting, he could just about make out a silhouette out on the roof where none should be.

“Cas?” Dean could scarcely believe his eyes. Could Cas really have climbed onto the roof buck naked? It was the only explanation. But at least it meant Cas hadn’t left. 

Dean cautiously opened a window, still squinting against the rising sun. The sun’s rays were bathing the roof, painting the sky into a wild riot of gold, red and blue. Cas—it had to be him, he was even still wearing the stupid wings, for god’s sake—was sitting with his back to Dean, a still black figure against the flaming sky.

Dean opened his mouth to call out to him, but something—some strange notion—made him stay silent. Dean climbed out of the window and cautiously made his way across the slippery roof. Still, Cas didn’t move.

From up closer, Dean could see that Cas was indeed entirely naked, but he didn’t seem to notice the cold. He was sitting unnaturally still, facing the sun. His wings were spread wide.

Dean swallowed. Something inside of him whispered of a knowledge he didn’t want to admit. Slowly, Dean reached out. His hand was shaking, and not from the cold. It inched closer, closer to Cas’ shoulder. Deep inside, Dean hoped and prayed that he’d touch Cas’ shoulder and Cas would turn around and smile his gorgeous smile, and maybe he’d yell “Surprise!” and it would turn out to be some weird kind of joke or prank… or Cas would admit he’d been so entranced by the sunrise that he’d completely forgotten about the cold and Dean would call him an idiot and scold him, then take him inside and put him under a hot shower and ply him with coffee…

Dean’s fingers touched Cas’ shoulder and Dean froze.

Cas’ skin was cold. Really cold. Colder than any living human being should be.

The next thing Dean noticed was how unnaturally smooth Cas’ shoulder was. Not like human flesh and skin. More like…

Marble.

Dean made a disbelieving sound, half between a gasp and a sob. 

“No. No, no, this is impossible…” His paralysis finally broke and he stumbled forward, right up against Cas’ wings. They didn’t move. They couldn’t. Because…

“Nonononono….” 

Because Cas was made of stone. 

Dean more stumbled than went around Cas’ still form, falling to his knees before Cas. The rays of the rising sun were painting Cas’ chiselled features golden. In it’s light Dean could see the truth with sudden clarity. How Cas’ horns seamlessly rose from his hair and skin. How his wings were sprouting from his back, not costume pieces at all. And Cas’ eyes….

Cas’s eyes caught the sun, the two sapphires embedded into them dancing with the light, but it was only a resemblance of life. Cas’ eyes remained lifeless stones regardless.

“NOOOOO!” Dean howled in sudden pain and understanding. Suddenly it all made sense, Cas’ cryptic answers, his formal way of speaking, the feverish impatience. 

“Cas… Castiel, why?” And with another burst of sudden clarity it came back to Dean. How he’d poured his heart out to Cas, about feeling lonely and unsafe. How Cas had promised him he’d stay and watch over him.

“I didn’t mean it like this, Cas! Oh my god, I ...” Tears were streaming down Dean’s face. He wasn’t even questioning how this was even possible. The reality was that Cas had been there, warm, alive, perfect, and now—he wasn’t. 

Dean cried for a long time. 

The gargoyle watched over him, silent and unperturbed.

When the tears finally ran dry, he found that he’d curled up against Cas, so that Cas arms, reaching out to the sun in a gesture that was both welcoming and desperate, were around him. Cas’ whole body was shielding Dean.

Suddenly Dean understood. Cas hadn’t left him. He’d done the opposite. He’d put his trust and his life into Dean’s hands. He’d stayed true to his promise in the only way he could.  
Suddenly it came back to Dean, what Cas’ had said at the beginning of last night. He’d said he only got to go out and mingle once a year, on Halloween.

Dean placed a loving hand on Cas’ cold stone cheek, caressing it gently.

“You stupid, self-sacrificing idiot,” he said affectionately, still sniffling slightly. “Once a year, huh? Tough order, but I’ve never backed down from a challenge.” 

Dean took a deep breath.

“Alright. I’ll wait for you. And I’ll be ready next year. I’ll find a way, you’ll see.” Dean smiled sadly and gently kissed Cas’ cold lips. Then he settled back into his lover’s cold embrace and watched the sunrise with him, just like he’d promised.

Dean could be patient. He’d wait. Cas was worth it.


	2. Sequel!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just to let everyone who was asking for a continuation and is subscribed to this fic know that this is now a series and there's a second part! Go check out A Promise at Solstice and let me know what you think!

This is just to let everyone who was asking for a continuation and is subscribed to this fic know that this is now a series and there's a second part! Go check out A Promise at Solstice and let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so did you guess what Cas is before the end? If so, when did you clue in? Let me know in the comments, I'm really curious!  
> Who knows, maybe I'll write a sequel to this for one year later if there's enough interest. :)


End file.
